when Jaejoong run from Yunho
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE yang mau baca, baca ajalah...


**When Jaejoong Run from Yunho**

**Yunjae**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Aku masih ada rapat Boo…"

"Aniya… Pulang sekarang juga! Joongie mau makan ice cream!"

"Bukankah di kulkas masih ada?"

"Jongie mau makan ice cream di luaaaar!"

"Boo, please…"

"Jongie nggak mau tau!"

Tut…tut… tut…

Laki-laki tampan itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Presedir, meeting akan segera di mulai," ucap gadis itu dari balik pintu.

Yunho mengangguk pelan lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dan meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

**.  
When Jaejoong Run from Yunho**

**Yunjae**

**KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi Yunho tapi tidak di jawab. Ini sudah jam delapan malam dan Yunho belum pulang. Sejak kecil, orang tua Jaejoong sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ia dan Yunho hidup bersama sejak kecil, diasuh oleh kakek Yunho. Orang tua Yunho sendiri saat ini tinggal di amerika. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, kakek Jung meninggal. Saat ini Jaejoong hanya hidup dengan yunho saja.

Jaejoong namja yang manja. Ia sangat manis dan juga polos. Tidak pernah keluar sendirian dari rumah. Ia selalu bersama dengan Yunho. Dari sekolah elementary school hingga kuliah, mereka selalu bersama. Bisa dibilang Jaejoong sama sekali buta arah. Karena itu ia sangat bergantung pada yunho.

Ckreek…

Pintu terbuka pelan. Seorang namja tampan masuk ke dalam kamar itu sambil melonggarkan dasinya lalu membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Dilihatnya ada gundukan selimut di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Boo kau sudah tidur?"

Hening…

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian santai, ia naik ke tempat tidur. ditariknya pelan selimut itu, tapi tertahan. Dugaannya benar, Jaejoongienya belum tidur.

"Boo, mianhae… Aku benar-benar ada rapat penting tadi…"

"Bohong!" seru seseorang di balik gundukan selimut itu yang tiba-tiba saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku bersumpah!" Yunho mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tanda ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti sedang bersama sekretarismu itu! Benar kan? Kalau tidak kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon Jongie?! Kau janji akan pulang cepat hari ini!"

"Sungguh Boo… Aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula yeoja itu tidak menarik sama sekali_"

"Jongie nggak percaya! Yunnie jahat!"

"Boo…"

"Yunnie selalu pulang malam! Pasti Yunnie sudah bosan dengan Jongie! Jongie tau kalau Jongie ini namja, nggak pintar, manja, dan cerewet. Tapi Jongie ini tampan! Karena itu kan Yunnie lebih memilih yeoja itu. Karena dia cantik, nggak kayak Jongie yang tampan! Blablabla…."

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. "Sudah cukup! Terserah maumu!" bentak Yunho.

Seketika Jaejoong terdiam. Air mata sudah mengenang di matanya "Jongie mau kabur saja besok!" teriaknya sambil menyambar selimut, menggulung tubuhnya di bawah selimut itu seperti gundukan tadi.

"Terserah…" gumam Yunho sambil merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong. seharian ini ia sudah lelah dengan masalah bahan import yang terlambat datang, juga tengang rapat merosotnya pendapatan. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan semakin sakit saat mendengar ocehan Jaejoong. tidak bisakah namja itu mengerti sedikit saja beban Yunho?!

**.  
When Jaejoong Run from Yunho**

**Yunjae**

**KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Yunho menggeliat pelan lalu mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Keningnya mengeryit begitu tidak mendapati sesuatu. Biasanya ia akan bermalas-malas dulu sambil memeluk Boojaenya saat baru bangun tidur. Tapi sekarang ia hanya merasakan kasur yang dingin. Sosok imut itu tidak ada di sampingnya. Sambil menguap lebar, Yunho berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia sempat melirik jam di atas meja yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Sudah siang ternyata.

Cepat-cepat Yunho mandi lalu berganti pakaian. Matanya menatap shock isi lemari pakaiannya. Separuh dari lemari itu kosong. Dan ia baru sadar kalau boneka gajah abu-abu milik Jaejoong di tempat tidur juga raib. Dahinya mengeryit melihat dompetnya tergeletak di atas meja nackhast. Diambilnya benda itu lalu diperiksa isinya. Uang tunai serta kartu ATMnya raib.

Tiba-tiba matanya melirik secarik kertas di bawah jam digital itu. Diambilnya lalu dibaca isinya dengan tidak sabar.

'Jongie kabur! Yunnie nggak usah cari Jongie!'

Mata itu melebar begitu membaca tulisan itu. Oh god… Kemana Boojaenya pergi? Seperti kesetanan, Yunho cepat-cepat memakai pakaiannya. Lalu matanya sibuk mencari-cari dimana kunci mobil ia letakkan semalam. Demi tuhan, Boojaenya itu tidak pernah keluar sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Yunho tidak mau hidup seorang diri seperti mbak Evi Tamala yang mau makan, makan sendiri. Tidur, tidur sendiri. Apalagi dia tidak bisa ber-aah-uuh-aah-uuh dengan Boojaenya yang sexy itu. TIDAAAAAAAAKK…. Yunho tidak mau itu terjadi.

Gotcha! Ternyata kunci mobil itu ada di bawah dasinya semalam. Ia menyambar benda itu lalu berlari menuruni tangga. Terdengar suara bell rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa lagi yang datang? Kalau Changmin yang mau minta sarapan, demi gajah Boojaenya, Yunho yang akan membuat Changmin menjadi masakan lezat.

BRAAAK…

Yunho membuka pintu dengan kasar. Tubuhnya kaku seketika saat melihat seseorang di depan rumahnya. Seorang polisi.

"Anda tuan Jung Yunho?"

"N-ne?"

"Apakah anda mengenal Kim Jaejoong?"

"N-ne,"

"Hahhh… Syukurlah, dia tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi!" polisi itu bergeser sedikit ke samping hingga tampak seorang yang berdiri menunduk dengan pipi basah di belakangnya.

"Jaejoongie?" seru Yunho lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya tinggal dulu," pamit polisi itu.

"Ne, kamsahamnida Ajhusi," Yunho membungkukkan badannya pelan.

Namja tampan itu menarik tangan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah setelah pak polisi tadi pergi. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Yunho sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jaejoong menunduk masih sesegukan "A-aku… Aku ingin kabur hiks… Tadi, aku pergi ke bandara. Aku mau ke tempat Junsu di Jepang. Aku sudah membeli tiket… hiks…"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… Jongie lihat toko ice cream, jadi Jongie beli ice cream. Tapi… Tapi Jongie jadi ketinggalan pesawat hiks…"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ada orang ambil tas Jongie, Jongie kira dia bantu Jongie, tapi ternyata malah kabur. Semua barang Jongie dan kartu Yunnie hilang… hiks…"

Yunho masih tetap melipat tangannya sambil memasang wajah dingin. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi Boojaenya itu. wajahnya yang ketakutan sangat sangat sangat menggemaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Jongie pergi dari bandara, tapi Jongie nggak punya uang untuk naik taksi lagi. Jadi Jongie duduk di bangku pinggir jalan. Trus paman tadi datang nanyain Jongie,"

"Lalu?" Yunho semakin ingin tertawa keras. Oh… Demi seluruh Yunjae Shiper, Boojaenya benar-benaaar… menggemaskan.

"Jongie dibawa ke kantor polisi. Paman tadi lihat alamat rumah Yunnie dulu, trus nganter Jongie ke sini. Jongie takut huee… "

Greeep…

Satu tarikan, didekapnya Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. "Ssst… uljima…" bisik Yunho sambil meringis lebar-lebar, berusaha agar tawanya tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Jongie cuma kepingin kabur huee…"

Yunho melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mengusap air mata di pipi Jaejoong "Jangan nangis lagi ne? Nanti Yunnie temani Jongie kabur," senyum Yunho, mati-matian menahan tawa. (vea banting bantal, kalo kabur ditemenin itu mah liburan namanya emak jeje sayaaang…)

"Jeongmal?" mata besar, bulat yang basah itu menatap penuh harap.

Yunho mengangguk sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya "Janji!"

Ah… Bibir cherry itu tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Yunho.

"Poppo Yunnie!" Yunho menunjuk bibirnya dan…

Cup…

Bibir cherry itu mengecup bibir hati Yunho dengan malu-malu. Dan Yunho… Oh ayolah, dia tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan terbang begitu saja bukan? Diraihnya tengkuk Jaejoong dan membalas kecupan itu dengan lumatan basah.

"Mmhh… Yunnie…nghh…"

Kemanapun Jaejoong lari, ia akan selalu kembali ke tempatnya. Di sisi Yunho-nya.

**.  
When Jaejoong Run from Yunho**

**Yunjae**

**KimYoonHye Vea  
FIN  
.**


End file.
